the date of doom!
by akamarusbestfriend
Summary: the gang has a secret that shikamaru doesnt know about... and when he uses sakura in a plan to get the girl he likes how will kiba react? shikaino, kibasak, kinda naruhina,neji and tenten oh and also gaarhina. shikaino may not show up till the end chapers
1. the stupid plan

Ok wats up people?!!? Im akamarus best friend and I jus wanted to say that I hope you enjoy it…..

enter shikamaru!!!!! The date of doom!!!

"man this is such a drag.." 15 year-old shikamaru nara said as he was on his way to the ramen shop. just as he got there a not to familiar couple appeared….

'temari?but who is that guy she's with? And why is he drawn differently? ' the lazy boy thought to himself.

As he entered the ramen shop temari did not greet him like she usually did……very weird but as soon as he sat down temari and her "mysterious" new friend left….really weird…. And temari had whispered something to her friend just as she left….oh well he'd figure wat was up after he got some food…..

Just as shikamaru was finishing his food naruto and chouji walked in..

"hey shikamaru!"his best friend greeted him

"hey shikamaru!…leaving already?"

"yup sorry naruto but I have things to do" by "things" he meant watch clouds

"oh chouji"

"yeah shika-shake?" at that naruto and chouji burst out laughing

"I'll ignore that comment where's ino?" he said making it sound urgent….

"uh im not sure"

"I…..uh I need to see her right away….."

"Why wats the matter?"

"Hey shikamaru"

"Yeah naruto?"

"I thought u liked temari not ino"

"WHAT?!?"

"Well u need to see ino to ask her out right?"

And with that shikamaru left the ramen shop without saying a word

Enter: the boys

As shikamaru walked along the rainy streets of konoha (it had rained after he got into the ramen shop and stopped just before he left) he started to wonder who could help him find his blonde friend…when he saw a stray dog walking by then he thought of none other than kiba inuzuka himself….so he changed his paths as it began to sprinkle. as he was walking to kiba's house he walked past a park and heard girls giggling. he turned his head slightly to see kiba inuzuka and sakura haruno sitting on the park bench. Not only did he see sakura but he saw hinata hyuga, ten-ten, kin tsutchi, and ino yamanaka. And then on the other side of the park he saw neji hyuga, sasuke uchiha, naruto uzamaki, and they were all giving kiba the "you better stat away from my girl look" which only meant one thing. Kiba was flirting. Every girl for miles has a crush on kiba.and no one can resist his charm, and good looks. He is just like drake bell from drake and josh. u no the dumb one with the gorgeous hair, gets all the girls and is extremely kool? Well that's how kiba is except as kiba and with kiba's attitude but he was using his smooth and laid back attitude…'wait a minute!' shikamaru thought to himself 'he's flirting with ino!!!! My ino!!! How could he do that? that basterd… Wait wat did I jus say??Inos not mine I don't even like her…do I?'

Enter: kiba and his ladies

"hey sakura" was all kiba said when he saw her walking with sasuke to get her to walk over

"hi kiba!" the pink bubble-gum haired girl said

"how's it goin?"he asked as coolly as ever

"im good she" she said

"that's kool" he said

"so wat r u doin on Friday night ?" she asked in a sexy voice

"I don't know he said wait and see" he said grinning as he showed his white fangs seeing this sakura squealed in excitement as she sat down and grabbed his arm

sasuke standing a few feet a way became outraged by the fact that sakura would even say something like this! especially to the likes of him! So he went to the other side of the park.

Then hinata and naruto where walking when kiba called her over and considering how shy she was she went rite away. He didn't ask the same question as sakura instead he told her to stay and chat awhile. Naruto got mad because hinata didn't even say "I-I'll be r-right back" or "h-hold on o-okay naruto?" so he went and asked sasuke why he was mad. Then ino came by with kin and joined the conversation seeing the "wild cutie" as she called him. Then ten-ten came by and just had to see him!!!! Even though every girl knew they would never date him be cuz he only liked one girl: sakura (of course) but he was a flirt and couldn't help it

Enter: jealous sakura

Sakura watched as "her" man flirted with the other girls that had showed up. She knew kiba was a flirt; a show-off and very cute but she couldn't help get jealous when other girls flirted back.

"u no jus the other day.." kiba started and sakura looked at him and couldn't help but stare! 'he's just so damn cute!' she thought to herself then hinata said something and sakura accidently blurted out

"SHIT!!!!" every one looked at her

"wats wrong babe?" kiba said affectionately?

"oops I uh…um I have to go but I'll be back" sakura said as she got up and walked away

"ok" he said

enter: the plan

just then sakura noticed shikamaru walking toward her. he went up to sakura grabbed her by the waist and kissed her!! When the others heard a gasp from hinata they looked to see wat was happening. There they saw sakura and shikamaru kissing. Sakura wasn't kissing him back but she was stunned.

"WHAT THE HELL???" yelled kiba as he walked over to where shikamaru and sakura were

"YEAH WHAT THE HELL??" ino also yelled

"s-s-sakura?…..?" kiba said with hurt in his voice and eyes. He looked like a hurt puppy

"I….I…"sakura stammered as kiba looked to her eyes for an answer….

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!WAT WAS THAT ABOUT?????" ino yelled still mad

"wat was what about?" shikamaru asked confused

"YOU KISSED MY GIRL-FRIEND" kiba said when there was no answer from sakura

well that's the end hope you liked it!


	2. the real plan

Here is the continued part from the plan enjoy!!!!!

Enter: the plan part2

"YOU KISSED MY GIRL-FRIEND" kiba said when their was no answer from sakura

"your girl-friend?" asked shikamaru still acting completely clueless

"you know what nara? You're a jack-ass.I may just kick your ass"

"kiba watch your langauge...cough ass-hole….ahem"

"that's it nara you've pushed me to far" kiba said moving sakura and ino out of the way

"awwww did I make the little doggie mad?" shikamaru said mocking kiba

"THAT'S IT!!!!!" kiba said as he punched shikamaru in the face

the other boys ran over to stop kiba from killing shikamaru( yes its possible)

the girls ran to shikamaru to see if he was ok.

Enter: not kool

"w-where's ino?" hinata asked as she and sakura exchanged glances

shikamaru looked up and saw his blonde friend was nowhere in sight

'damn' he thought then he felt something hit his face hard

SLAP!!

"SHIKAMARU U JERK!!! WHY THE HELL DID U KISS ME?"Sakura yelled in anger

"YOU RUINED EVEEERYTHING!!!!!!!!!" ten-ten yelled as shikamaru got up

"what are you talking about?"

"ugh!!!! Never mind lazy kid" kin said as she crossed her arms

"ten-ten calm down" neji said avoiding her glare

"im sure he has a reasonable explanation"Naruto said avoiding hinatas soft but mad glare

"you better have a good explanation nara" sasuke said seeing how upset sakura was

"p-poor ino…I-I hope s-she's o-ok" hinata said sounding worried

"hinata lets go get some ramen"naruto offered as he slipped an arm around her shoulder

"sakura can u explain to me why?" kiba said looking and sounding hurt again

"sigh" then sakura and kiba walked off

kin left to go back to the sound village, neji and ten-ten went off somewhere and sasuke went to train while shikamaru was left sitting not knowing what was goin on,…

enter: sad ino?

From far away you could hear the cries of a certain blonde mistress by the name of yamanaka ino or as I like to call her ino yamanaka……… but sum questions I had were why was she crying, who made her cry and wats up with shikamaru???

**shikamaru looks at me I, fake a smile so he wont see**

**that I want an I'm needing everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about**

That song rang in ino's ears for such a long time until she actually got it out. she actually got it out wen neji told her shikamaru liked her and didn't have a girlfriend but now…..'now they were all just stupid fuckin liars!' ino thought to herself as more tears came down her face……. 

"UGH!!!BOYS ARE JACK ASS'S!!!!!!!!!"Ino yelled at her mirror as she cried furiously

-but you wont get to see the tears I cry….behind theses hazels eyes…..- ino's phone rang

"broken heart here…who's this??"

"ino its me naruto. hinata wanted to know if u were gonna be alright."

"y-yeah I'm fine naruto tell hinata not to worry be cuz I'll be fine…."

"ok ino talk to ya lata"

"bye…" ino sighed

-click-

"Ino!! I'm home"

"I'm in my room"

"wats the matter?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"is it that bad?"

"yeah…"

"broken heart?"

"temari go away…."

"fine im goin to go make dinner"

you see temari and ino live together and chouji and kankuro live together, a sakura, kiba, gaara, neji and shikamaru live together, hinata lives with shizune and tsunade , and then sasuke lives with kurenai and that's it.

Enter: shikamaru and the date with hinata?

**Every time we touch I get this feeling**

**and very time we kiss I swear I can fly**

**cant you hear my heart beat slow I cant let you go**

"h-hello?"

"hey hinata how are you?"

"uhm…I-im f-fine…h-how a-are y-you?"

"uhm im good hey listen are you and naruto goin out?"

"uhm n-no w-why d-do y-you a-ask?

"hey do u wanna go out with Friday nite?"

"uhm s-sure!"

"ok great uh I'll pick you up at 8:00"

"o-ok b-bye"

"bye"

that's the end hope you liked it!! oh I'll have the third one done by tomorrow……


	3. not a good plan

Hey people sorry I took so long but I uh…uhm kinda didn't know how to add chapter 2 so…ya any way….. ok the bold letters mean either a song is playing in the back round or their phone is ringing the – means sound effects

Enter: Friday night

-sigh- sakura thought as she thought about the tex conversation her and hinata just had.

-hey sakura guess who I have a date with tonight!-

-who?- she replied back

-shikamaru!-

-oh that's great hinata!-

-well I gotta go get ready bye!-

-bye….-

'obviously hinata has no idea that ino has a crush on shikamaru!!!! Wat I am gonna do??? Hmm….who can I get to help me?' sakura had jus got out of the shower and was know looking for a shirt. she looked at herself in the mirror she saw a beautiful girl wearing jeans, a blue under shirt with a duck on it and wet pink bubblegum hair.

**And I can't stand you. Almost everything you do makes me wanna smile…and I like it for a while. You know exactly what to do so that I cant stay mad at you for to long…that's wrong….and I hate how much I love you boy…I cant stand how much I need you…and I hate how much I love you boy but I jus cant let you go……**

"hello?"

"hey listen im gonna have to cancel our plans for tonight…"

"what?!? Why?"

"well me, chouji, neji and of course naruto are gonna look for shikamaru"

"wat do you mean look for him?"

"well he uh kinda disappeared las night"

"hey I'll call you back Kay I gotta call ino."

"ok bye"

"bye kiba"

enter: hinatas date with shikamaru!

"hey you ready?"

"a-almost!"

'ok time for plan a!' hinata thought to herself as she went what was goin to happening.' First we go to ichirakus ramen… then we eat and that's when I-'

"hinata? Are u ok?" shikamaru said as he interrupted her thoughts'

"ok then lets go"

when they got to the ramen shop they ordered and hinata encountered a waitress with red hair but brown eyes like shikamaru and hair as long as ino's. she said she was goin to the bathroom then pulled the waitress aside and pulled off her wig.

"hey! Wat the-oh hinata?"

"s-sakura wat a-are you d-doing here?"

"listen shikamaru disappeared and…hey! Wait a minute!"

"s-shikamaru didn't d-disappear!"

"so….wait the plan?"

"y-yup!"

"good remember were doing this for ino!"

"I k-know"

"ok back to work!"

hinata went back and sat at her seat across from shikamaru. ok im gonna skip the whole eating part they had a conversation blah, blah, blah ect.

Then they were done and now the plan was about to begin!

Enter: troublesome girl

"s-shikamaru?"

"yeah?"

"im s-sorry but I-I have t-to do t-this"

"huh?"

hinata got up pulled shikamaru out of his seat ,pushed him across the room and threw three shurikens at him. he dodged them and said "what the hell hinata?!?" and she only replied by throwing a kunai at him. then he ran up to her and she activated byakugan and started hitting him. he got hit but then he tripped her and when she got up he was about to punch her then stopped in mid punch and she kissed his fist and then punched him across the room.

"s-shikamaru!we know you like ino and you kissed sakura yesterday be cuz you wanted to make her jealous but you only hurt her feelings! And asking me out on a date was all part of your "plan" right?"

"what?!? How did you find I liked to ino?"

"neji told me and I told him about the date you made with me and…"

"and he told her and me that it was a lie!" the red haired waitress exclaimed

"who the heck are you?" shikamaru asked

"sakura" she said after she pulled off the wig

enter: trouble and stuff

just then the side wall exploded their was no explosion it was just kiba, neji, naruto, chouji coming in through the busted wall.kiba and naruto were pissed. Naruto be cuz hinata was on a date with shikamaru and be cuz he was only using her…kiba be cuz…

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!" kiba yelled "IF I FIND OUT YOU KISSED SAKURA AGAIN YOUR DEAD" kiba growled

"kiba! But how did you find us?"

"I could smell you Im very familiar with your scent"Kiba said grinning showing his fangs

"hey ramen!!!!" chouji exclaimed hungrily

"_lady_ hinata are you ok?"neji said seeing the broken tables and chairs

"y-yes im f-fine.."

"hinata!"

"n-naruto!!!" hinata exclaimed as she ran over to and hugged naruto

"so shikamaru…did you kiss her again?" kiba said in a deadly tone….

"n-no"shikamaru said shakily

"did he sakura?"

"come and find out" she said teasing him

"hmmm he said" moving closer to her

"how's he going to find out?" naruto asked dumbfounded

"just watch naruto" neji said rolling his eyes at the baka


	4. ino! where are you?

Hi…here's the next chapter things are heating up and how come sakura never called ino? and how come shikamaru asked hinata on a date if he was trying to get ino jealous but no one knew about it? And…..never mind I'll leave the last question to you…..

Enter: trouble and stuff like that part 2

"just watch naruto" neji said rolling his eyes at the baka

kiba and sakura moved in for the kill. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. their lips barely touched when naruto said "oh I get it now" then sakura backed away. Neji hit naruto on the head and so did chouji and shikamaru.

"OOOW!!! What was that for?" naruto said as he rubbed his head

"grrr ..naruto.." kiba said slowly as he turned around and growled at naruto

"ino!!" sakura suddenly blurted out (she did that lot lately)

"where?!?" shikamaru said looking around

"she's not here but I left her a message saying that you disappeared and she probably went ballistic!!!"

"we b-better go f-find her." Hinata said

"alright but we gotta go get 10-10 first"

"ok t-then lets g-go to h-her house"

"but sakura what about our kiss?" kiba said trying to use his charm

"don't worry kiba after I find and talk to ino we'll meet up later at home" then she moved closer to him and whispered in his ear " and I have a special suprise for you" she said very sexy like and licked her lips

"ok!" kiba said

"oh shikamaru and neji"

"yes?" they both said

"when I get home you guys better be there. got that?"

"ya…and yes"

enter: why ino?

After sakura and hinata got to 10-10s house they told her wat had happened and she agreed to help find their blonde friend. then they split up in search of her.

'where could she be?' thought a concerned sakura as she searched the east side of konoha

'I hope she's aright' thought a worried hinata as she searched the north side of konoha

'why would she just leave?' thought a curious 10-10 as she searched the south side of konoha

sakura went into a restraunt where chouji's dad, shikamaru's dad, and ino's dad were

"excuse me Mr.Yamanaka but have you seen your daughter?" asked sakura

"when…-hic- tonight? –hic- yes!!!actually she!! -hic-" the drunk yamanaka said

"you have where?"

"-hic- she went -hic- to the ramen shop -hic-…!!

"ok thank you" sakura said b 4 she ran off 'I hope hinata finds her their'

hinata had picked the north side be cuz the ramen shop was on that side and not only did she love to eat there but be cuz naruto was their day in and day out!so she went in and sat down.then she said to the chef:

"e-excuse me h-have you s-seen ino b-by any c-chance?" hinata said asking the chef

"yes she came in here and asked for some packaged ramen but you just missed her" he said

"did s-she say w-where she w-was going?"

"no im afraid not"

"o-ok thank y-you" hinata said as she bowed and left 'I wonder how ten-tens doing'

ten-ten chose the south side be cuz thats where every one trained. their she saw temari,gaara and kankuro.

"hey" she called as she walked over to them

"hey"temari called back

"hello sexy thang" kankuro said trying to flirt with her (hes not very good at it though)

"hi" gaara said never removing his eyes from the cookie bag he had in his hand

ignoring kankuros comment she continued " have you seen ino?"

"no not since she said she had to sum errands to run"

"she was here just before you got here temari" kankuro said grabbing the bag of cookies and opening it for gaara.

"did she say where she was going?"

"nope!" gaara replied happily as he ate a cookie

"ok bye!"

'why ino?' ten-ten thought as she sighed and went to meet hinata and sakura

enter: the hero in fur!

Kiba was taking a walk with akamaru and thinking about what he did earlier today...

1.got up got dressed and wrestled with akamaru

2.teased neji be cuz of his hair and ate breakfast.

3.argue with neji be cuz neji asked him if he wanted dog-biscuits with his cereal

4.ask sakura for a date tonight

5.then cancelled it be cuz of stupid shikamaru

6.then meet up with naruto, chouji, and neji.

7. searched everywhere but had no luck

8.then he smelt sakura and shikamarus scent dangerously close

9.so he went in(more liked crashed into) the restraunt and made sure shika-shake hadnt pulled any thing

10. and was now walking home

akamaru barked at the smell of an intruder

"don't worry buddy I smell them to"

"over their by the gate!" akamaru barked

kiba jumped in a nearby bush and walked his way toward the west gate of konoha.

he braced him self for whoever was out their and as he armed himself with a kunai knife he and akamaru jumped out of the bushes and couldnt believe what they saw

"HOLY SHI-"

oops sorry to tired to finish but I wont be when I write the next chapter "3!


	5. im sorry!

Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update lately but im back and ready for action!

…………………………………….

Enter: the hero in fur!

kiba jumped in a nearby bush and walked his way toward the north gate of konoha

he braced him self for whoever was out their and as he armed himself with a kunai knife he jumped out of the bushes and couldn't believe what he saw

"WHAT THE-" he started but couldn't finish because he was to shocked at what he was seeing

"Kin???Zaku??? Together? Gross!"

When kiba had jumped out of the bushes he saw kin and zaku making out! and it looked like they were about to have….

"what the hell are you guys doing out here??" he asked totally confused akamaru started barking

"having fun wats it look like?" zaku said kiba could smell the beer on his breath…..

"yeah so go away kiba…." Kin said she was so wasted

so kiba and akamaru walked past them and started walking when they heard a cat meow kiba looked up and saw a kitten stuck in a tree so he told akamaru to stay their while he climbed the tree, put the kitten in his pocket and jumped down.

"their you go little guy" he said as he put the kitten down "you know you would make a great gift for sakura!" so he told akamaru to take the kitten home…after akamaru had disappeared he heard some one

enter: stupid kiba

"who's their?" he called

he turned a corner and saw ino!

"ino!" he said she turned around and looked at him

"hi…" she said

he started to run towards her but stopped when he saw she was wearing a back pack

"were are you going?" he asked

"I'm leaving…"

"what? Why?"

"shikamaru….doesn't like me…..and every thing is falling apart…I need a break from it all!" ino said tears coming down her face

"well that's stupid reason to leave!" kiba said almost yelling

"im not done!" ino said

"well go on im waiting for a fucking good excuse"

"kiba your such a bastard! I need some time to think about every thing I've been through!"

"like what??"

"like about when shika went out with temari and when he kissed hinata and when he kissed sakura!"

"so this is about shika is it?"

"yes…..I'll stay but im still not going to talk to shika" ino said

then turned around to leave but kiba caught her arm turned he around and he kissed her. He kissed her so passionately well that's what it felt like to her any way. The moon was up by now and it shone on them. She wrapped her arm around him and deepened the kiss. He was surprised by this but didn't kiss back much. It went on for 15 more seconds before they herd some one say:

"how could you kiba?" sakura said as tears filled in her eyes and she turned and ran off..

"sakura wait! I…. it wasn't…" kiba tried to explain but the words were stuck in his throat

then ten-ten and hinata walked to the opening where ino and kiba were standing sakura ran past them.

"kiba! You ass hole!!!! What the hell is your problem??!!??" ten-ten yelled over at him

"kiba how could you cheat on my best friend? It was ok when I cheated on you but its not ok when you cheat on sakura!" hinata said more loudly than she had intended to

"wait you guys don't understand I-" he tried to finish but couldn't

"kiba! Remember how hurt you were when you saw shikamaru kiss sakura?" ten-ten said a little bit of anger in her voice

"yeah…." Kiba mumbled looking down

"well it hurts more for a girl!" ten-ten looked at hinata then ran after sakura

hinata shook her head in disbelief and then followed ten-ten. Kiba turned around and saw ino looking at him.

"kiba why did you do it?" ino said in a quiet voice

"I wanted you to stay…"

"see I only cause trouble… I should leave" ino said before she started walking again

enter: I gotta go my own way

yes you should kiba felt like saying but he didn't instead he looked down and waited for her to leave then stood their and when sakura walked up to him she said

"kiba…im sorry but I cant do this any more I'm done here"

"what do you mean your done here? You cant quit"

"us being together sounded good but….plans change and people change..ino leaving is a big deal for shikamaru and evidently it is for you to so its cool go make out with her I get it…'

"hey im still me!"

"blowing off your friends? Missing dates? If that's you its good to know…." Sakura said starting to walk away

"no..no…no..no…no I was trying to make ino stay you know that" kiba said in dismay walking in front of her

"but if along the way you act like some one your not pretty soon that's who you become!" she said throwing her arms in the air

"I meant what I said about the movies and the summer and us being together!" kiba said grabbing her hands

"im sure you did at the time…but I also meant what I said… I want to remember this summer but not like this kiba." Sakura said letting go of his hands

" **sigh** kiba **sigh** listen….. I gotta say what's on my mind theirs some thing about us that doesn't seem right these days…. life keeps getting in the way….when ever we try some how the plan is always rearranged…….its so hard to say but I gotta do what's best for me…you'll be ok…" tears formed in her eyes

"what? Sakura what are you talking about?"

"kiba…I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here; I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, But at least for now,

I gotta go my own way." Sakura said be fore she ran off

"wait!" kiba said as his hand left hers

"I Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up and watch them all fall every time. Another color turns to grey, And it's just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away.

I'm leavin' today 'cause I've gotta do what's the best for me.

You'll be okay..." she came to the bridge where she and kiba had had their first kiss…. Tears came to her eyes and she turned her head

"I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here; I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, But at least for now,

I gotta go my own way." She stopped ..looked up then started walking again

Kiba came running after her

"What about us?

What about everything we've been through?" kiba said remembering when he had fought sasuke be cause sasuke was beating up sakura

"Well what about trust?" sakura said

"You know I never wanted to hurt you." Kiba said looking down

"And what about me?" sakura said hugging herself

"what am I supposed to do?" kiba said looking around

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you…."

"I'll miss you!" kib said as he grabbed her hand

"So I've got to move on and be who I am."

"Why do you have to go?"

"I just don't belong here; I hope you understand."

"I'm trying to understand".

"We might find our place in this world someday,

But at least for now…."

"I want you to stay" he said as he ran up to her and hugged her

"I wanna go my own way.

I've got to move on and be who I am" tears were coming down her face but she threw kiba off her

"What about us?" he said almost crying as well

"I just don't belong here; I hope you understand."

"I'm trying to understand".

"We might find our place in this world someday,

But at least for now, I gotta go my own way." She turned and walked away

"no don't leave me!" kiba said sounding like little kid

"your making this harder than this has to be kiba!" sakura cried

and then she was gone kiba…was their alone…just like that she had left…….

Hope you like it


	6. inos back!

Hey guys

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile --; any ways well heres the next chapter mmk?

--

Enter: I gotta go my own way

"I gotta go my own way." She turned and walked away

"no don't leave me!" kiba said sounding like little kid

"your making this harder than this has to be kiba!" sakura cried

and then she was gone kiba…was their alone…just like that she had left…….

Enter: pain

Kiba slowly woke up in pain. He sat up and clutched his heart.

"why does my heart ache?"

then the memories of last night's event's wretched into his mind. He looked around and saw he was still in the forest. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white then he yelled "DAMNIT!" then punched the ground. He soon had bloody knuckles but didn't stop.. he was going to keep punching the ground until the pain in his heart went away. After he busted his knuckles open he heard a sinister chuckle

"well… well…." He heard a voice say

kiba immediately sensed danger

"who are you and what do you want" kiba said casually

"it seems I am the person who repays all the people you hurt yesterday"

"what are you saying?"

"im saying im going to hurt you badly for what you did to a certain sakura haruno yesterday…"

then kiba instinctively reacted by taking a few steps back, started sending chakra to his noes. Then he sniffed the air

"don't bother trying to figure me out by your stupid sense of smell I've already disguised my scent"

'oh really?' kiba thought and smirked. He pulled out a whistle and blew it while throwing some kunai in all directions knowing the mysterious stranger would dodge. As the stranger dodged, a hard gust of wind blew and kiba sniffed the air immediately. The whistle kiba had blew was a present from temari. After the sasuke retrieval arc temari had given it to him because he had asked for her assistance with the wind once 'just blow this whistle and I'll send a strong wind of gust towards your direction!" temari had said while handing it to him.

"what the hell do you want… sasuke?!"

"heh I see you've figured me out dog-boy"

"well uchiHA the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

sasuke glared "what ever I just want to make you pay…"

enter: what party??

Shikamaru woke up un-aware of the events last night when he heard some one shouting he looked out side his window and saw ino…!? She was holding up a flyer that said "tonight at six…"

Shikamaru got up quickly got dressed and ran out side to ino

"ino! What are you doing?"

ino expected to see him coming so she smiled warmly "im passing out invites!"

shikamaru was stunned "invites to…what?"

"to my party tonight silly!"

"you having a party tonight?"

"yes!! I hope every one will come I want to apologize for all the trouble I've caused!"

"oh…. Well I'll be there for sure" he smiled lazily

"yay!"

as shikamaru walked away he saw all his friends except kiba walk over to ino for an invitation….

"where is he…?" shikamaru said aloud to himself and kin just so happened to pass by him

"who you looking for shika?" she asked she was wearing sun glasses because her eyes were red from here hang over

"kiba I haven't seen him all morning…?

"oh well I saw him in the forest last night you should go look for him" she suggested then started walking towards ino

shikamaru thought about what kin had said then made his way to the forest on his way there he met up with chouji and neji

enter: we have to help kiba!!

"hey guys wanna help me look for kiba?"

chouji nodded and neji shrugged. So then off they went into the forest to find kiba. They searched until chouji suggested neji use his byakugan

"theres a fight going on… one on one…" neji said

"who's in the fight? Do we know them? Are they in trouble? Should we help?" chouji asked

"you ask me one more question im beating the shit outta you." Neji said

shikamaru chuckled and put an arm on chouji's shoulder

"the two people are…. KIBA AND SASUKE?!" neji exclaimed

"WHAT?!" shika and chouji exclaimed also.

Just then naruto happened to stroll along. Shikamaru grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards them

"hey guys…" naruto saw the serious expression on the other jounins faces

"whats going on?" he asked worriedly

"well…." Shikamaru said unsure of how to tell the blonde

"kiba and sasuke are fighting" neji said bluntly

"so they always fight"

"this time there fist fighting" chouji said

"WHAT?! WE GOTTA GO HELP KIBA!!" naruto started to run off but neji grabbed him

"I have a plan" shikamaru said watching naruto struggle against neji's grip

"ok"

so the four boys put there heads together and discussed the plan…..

enter: fierce battles

kiba jumped back as sasuke jumped down from the tree he was in.

"I've always wanted to fight a dog.."sasuke said trying to get kiba's temper up

"and I've always wanted to fight a **poser" **kiba said smirking

sasuke got mad and ran towards kiba full speed holding a 5 shuriken and a kunai in his mouth. As he ran he threw the shuriken at kiba. Sasuke knew that if he threw the shuriken kiba would jump in the air and when kiba landed he would slash him. Sasuke did exactly that when it happened he cut across kibas chest. Kiba caught sasuke bye pretending to fall in pain.. sasuke stood over kiba laughing.

"you cant even handle a little cut?!" he then laughed evilly

the truth was the cut was very deep and it went across his whole chest. Sasuke went to kick kiba in the stomach and as he did kiba caught his foot and pulled him down.sasuke got out kunai and stabbed kiba several times and gave him a busted lip. It was an even battle. They were rolling around on the floor and kiba punched sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke rolled over gasping for air but kiba pulled sasuke towards him so he could punch him some more. Kiba even bite and kicked sasuke.

Sasuke punched kiba in the face and kicked him in the head. Kiba got up and head butted sasuke. Sasuke grabbed him and threw him against a tree. Kiba's back slammed into the tree and he lost his breath for a few seconds. He sat there and sasuke looked across him. Kiba didn't have any strength to get up.

"kill me"

"what did you say dog-boy?"

"you heard me"

sasuke stood there puzzled

"did I stutter?! Damnit I said fucking kill me that's what you want right?" kiba snapped he had the physicall strength to get up but not the mental strength. Even thought he would never admit this to any one sasuke was right…he had hurt sakura and he wanted to be hurt back as badly. Sasuke hesitated then smirked

"Ok fine I will"

Enter: syke!!

Sasuke walked toward kiba.

"HUMAN BOULDER JUTSU!!"

When kiba heard his Que. he stood up and was thrown in the air by naruto uzumaki.

"Yahoo!!" kiba said as he flipped in the air and landed on akamaru

Chouji rolled towards sasuke at incredible speed sasuke jumped up and when he turned in the air he was caught off guard by neji! Neji had activated byakugan and ambushed sasuke in the air. He used gentle fist. Sasuke caught off guard got hit several times. As they reached the ground sasuke grabbed neji and threw him in front of chouji's human boulder attack. Chouji went back to normal and crashed into neji. Sasuke smirked and turned to leave when he saw shikamaru. He threw one kunai at shikamaru but shikamaru caught it between two fingers as if holding a cigarette then threw it back at sasuke. It landed by sasuke's feet Sasuke was going make a run for it but he found out he couldn't move. Shikamaru had attached his shadow to the kunai on the ground. He reached into his back pocket, as did sasuke and he got out smoke bombs. Shikamaru threw the smoke bombs and sasuke closed his eyes. He found that he could move but the gravity was peculiar he opened his eyes and soon found that he was in the air. Kiba had sasuke's collar of his shirt in his hand.

"pay backs a bitch isn't it.?" Kiba grinned evilly. He then punched sasuke with all his strength and sasuke flew in the opposite direction. He then saw naruto coming towards him with rasengan..

"oh S-" but he was cut off when he got hit.

I liked that chapter t cam out as expected


End file.
